backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Doc's garage
, 1985. Marty can be seen out front about to ride off on his skateboard.]] and sees the familiar garage. Doc's Packard can be seen out front.]] displayed in the study area of his garage in 1955: (l-r) Isaac Newton, Benjamin Franklin, Thomas Edison and Albert Einstein.]] .]] Doc Brown's garage was originally part of his mansion. History Initially, the garage served primarily as Doc's laboratory, but when the mansion burned down in 1962, the garage became a free-standing structure that was eventually built around as Riverside Drive became John F. Kennedy Drive; by 1985, it was adjacent to a Burger King restaurant. It served as Doc's home from that point on. In 1955 and 1985, Doc kept the key to the garage under a potted plant outside the door. In 1985, when Marty McFly pointed out to Doc — who had called Marty to ask him to stop by the garage on his way to Twin Pines Mall and pick up the video camera — that this was the first place a burglar would look, Doc said he hadn't been robbed yet and nobody would ever suspect the garage contained a billion dollars' worth of research due to its looking somewhat dilapidated.Back to the Future novelization, pages 43 and 44 In 1955, Doc stored his Packard there. It was fairly clean, though some areas were set aside for experimentation. The garage also had a separate room which apparently served as Doc's study, with an armchair where he could sit down, and in which were displayed four portraits of famous scientists — namely Isaac Newton, Benjamin Franklin, Thomas Edison and Albert Einstein. When Marty McFly arrived in the past, they used it as a test bed for the DeLorean time machine and Doc built a demonstration model of downtown Hill Valley. Being a responsible scientist, Doc kept a fire extinguisher in the garage in the event that one of his experiments should go wrong, which it did on this occasion when an explosion on the model table caused the windup toy car used to represent the DeLorean time machine to catch fire; the burning car then shot straight off the edge of the table, rolled along the floor and set a large cloth on the other side of the garage ablaze. Doc quickly grabbed the extinguisher and put the fire out. By 1985, the garage had become a mess. Inside was a large CRM-114 amplifier, over sixty clocks all set at exactly the same time (though exactly twenty-five minutes slow), a television set, an automatic dog feeder, and a stolen case of plutonium that Doc obtained from Libyan terrorists. In the alternate 1985, the garage was abandoned after Doc was committed into a mental institution. Items were disheveled and had gathered dust and cobwebs, while the garage itself had been trashed by vandals. By May 14, 1986, Doc's garage had come up for estate sale, as he had not been around to upkeep it. Due to young Emmett developing a better relationship with his father, a new present was created in which Doc and his family stayed in the present. As a result, the estate sale was now just a garage sale. Behind the scenes *In the first film, sixty-three clocks can be seen, including one digital, and one that shows Harold Lloyd hanging from a clock tower from Safety Last, foreshadowing the events later in the film. Initially, they all read 7:53 a.m., just before Marty enters,"Main titles" Hill Valley Online except for the one closest to the box of plutonium that had the correct time of 8:18. *The actual garage for the Gamble House in Pasadena served as the exterior for the 1955 scenes. A replica was constructed for the closeups and set up adjacent to the Burger King in Burbank for the filming of the lone exterior scene in 1985. The interior shots were filmed on a soundstage. Appearances *''Back to the Future'' *''Back to the Future Part II'' *''Back to the Future Part III'' *''Back to the Future: The Game'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 1: It's About Time'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 5: OUTATIME'' References Category:Locations Category:1955 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1985A Category:1986 Category:Houses